SPR1
by Pokechick123
Summary: Mai is still making Naru tea, Ayako and Bou are still fighting, Lin still worships his computer, some new chick just showed up with Mai... What? All in all, SPR is back and with a new character. Mai meets a teenage girl by the name of Midnight who has psychic abilities. Midnight joins SPR and possibly finds a new love? Naru/Mai, Yasu/OC, Monk/Ayako, John/Masako, Lin/Madoka
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyonez! ;) this is a new fanfiction I'm working on. It was originally about Naru falling for one of my OC's but nobody was reading it so I deleted it and now I'm putting this one in its place. Enjoy!

Pairings: Mai/Naru, OC/Yasu, Ayako/Monk, Masako/John, Madoka/Lin

Chapter 1

Normal POV

"Naru, I'm going now!" Mai called from the front door of the SPR building. It was currently 5:00 but her shift doesn't end until 5:30.

Naru poked his head through the door to his office. "It's not time for you to go yet. You still have half an hour."

Mai gave him a pleading look and it looked like she was about to cry. For whatever reason she had, to try to get off work early, it was apparently important. The narcissist sighed in defeat and flicked his wrist towards the door as a sign for her to go. Once he did that she was flying out of the office, but not before shouting a quick 'thanks Naru' in his direction.

"What am I going to do with her?" he said to himself and retreated into his dark cave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mai was so happy she could cry. Well, she was already crying but still. She half expected Naru to tell her to get her butt back in there and make him some tea.

Once she arrived at her destination, her happy tears turned into ones of sorrow. Sitting in front of her, jutting up out of the ground were two grave stones that had her parent's names on them (I don't know their names XD but if you do please put them in a review). She sank to her knees and attempted to clear her vision with her sleeve but the tears just kept coming.

"Hey mom, dad." She chocked. "It's officially been ten years." Her voice cracked towards the end and she mentally scolded herself for being so damn emotional after all this time. She went into a long explanation over what happened in the last year. She had gotten good grades and made the honor roll. She told them of her joining SPR and meeting all her wonderful friends. She even told them about the slight crush she had on her boss. When she finished, she pulled a rose from seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on top of the joined grave stones. She stood up and stepped on a stick in the process. The sound resounded throughout the grave yard, causing a gust of wind behind her. She turned around just in time to see a shadow run and fly up to the top of the mausoleum nearby. From what she could make out of the dark silhouette, it was a person.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Mai spoke softly.

The silhouette seemed to fidget at her words, but eventually jumped off and landed behind a tree.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was someone else here." The mystery girl spoke.

"It's ok. I thought I was alone too." Mai said.

The girl behind the tree finally stepped out and walked a little closer to Mai. She had jet black hair that ended at her mid-thigh with bangs that went a little past her eyes , big crystal blue orbs, and a petite but well developed figure. Despite her super model looks, she had a sickly pale look to her skin and ratty clothes with dirt stains and holes.

"I'm Midnight." She introduced.

"Mai."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Midnight interrupted it.

"I should get going."

"Wait Midnight!" Mai called without thinking. Midnight turned around and gave Mai a sweet smile. Mai smiled in return and continued on what she was going to say.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So that's how Mai got a new roommate. Mai had offered a spare bedroom to her and Midnight accepted it. They had agreed that Midnight would not have to pay to stay there but they would combine their paychecks to pay for food and the bills. That is, when Midnight gets a job.

"Do you have any special talents?" Mai asked, trying to think of possible jobs for her black haired friend.

"Hmm. No not really. The only thing I'm good at is martial arts and throwing daggers." She replied.

Mai nodded at her statement and tried to think of jobs that would require kicking someone's ass and throwing sharp objects.

When Mai said nothing, Midnight suddenly asked, "Where do you work?"

Mai jumped at her voice, obviously not expecting her to speak.

"Oh, um I work at a place called Shibuya Psychic Research. SPR for short, but basically we check out haunted places and get rid of the spirits." She said.

Midnight was silent. She was all curious eyed until Mai got to the part about _'getting rid of the spirits.'_

"Is something wrong?" Mai asked, not knowing the cause for her behavior.

"It's nothing, but not all spirits are bad you know." She said.

Mai then realized what she said and her eyes grew wide. Then she started to wave her hands in front of her franticly.

"NO NO! It's nothing like that. I meant we get rid of the harmful ones, the ones that disturb the peace." Mai specified.

Midnight let out a sigh of relief and seemed to relax again.

"Sorry." Midnight apologized. "It's just I know a couple of people who died and…" her voice trailed off at the end.

"And what?" Mai encouraged her to go on.

Midnight took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you then I might as well tell you the whole story.

Midnight took another deep breath and started. "When I was born, I was the youngest of two other sisters. We were triplets. The oldest was Dawn, the middle child was Evening, and I was the youngest, Midnight. The reason my parents named us that is because of our hair color. Dawn's was as bright as the sun, it was a golden blond. Evening's was a nice warm brown to match the feeling of the sun set. And then there was me, hair black as night. But anyway our hair color was the only difference between us. We had the same eye color, same figure, same everything." Midnight smiled at the memory, but her face soon turned grim at what she was going to say next. "One day we found out that we were psychics. We loved being different, so it didn't bother us. We practiced and practiced every single day. But one night, a guy from school saw us practicing in our basement. He was scared that we were going to hurt people. So he took it into his own hands to stop us. When Eve and I were upstairs fixing up something to eat, the boy climbed in through the window and stabbed Dawn." Her voice broke and tears started to stream down her face. "I saw it happen through a vision when I touched her jacket. It was happening right when I had the vision. But I wasn't strong enough to pull myself out of it and go help her. So by the time the vision ended and I told Eve, it was too late. She was stabbed ten times." Her voice turned into a growl and things around the house started to shake. "My parents blamed me for not being strong enough to help her. So they threw me out." She calmed down a little bit when Mai laid a hand on Midnights shoulder. She breathed and started again. "Eve and I kept in touch through our telepathy and I found out that Dawn had become Eve's spiritual guide. I was happy for her, but I missed them so much. So one day, I decided to go see them. I snuck into the basement where they were and we were so happy to be together again. But my parents heard and when they came down stairs they were furious when they saw me. My mom got a kitchen knife and tried to charge at me but I moved out of the way." Her sobbing started again. "I wish I could say the same for Eve." Her breathing became uneven and her sobs shook her body. "My mother stabbed her and she didn't even care. She just tried to swing at me again and Again and AGAIN! I eventually got away but then my parents started to put up missing posters. They just wanted me back so they could finish me off." Her sobbing had stopped by now and her voice was calm. "But anyway, now they are both my spiritual guides."

Mai just sat there with tears in her eyes.

"You know," she started.

"I know how you feel."

Midnight looked at Mai with a 'yah right' look and Mai smiled sadly.

"I do."

"When I was in the graveyard today, I was visiting my parents. They died when I was six. We were going to my school play, and since it wasn't far we walked. We turned into an ally and we saw this guy standing there. Her pulled out a gun and shot my parents, for no reason at all. Then he just walked away." Mai let out tears of her own but continued. "I was bounced around from foster home to foster home, all having the same bratty kids. But because of my age, no one adopted me. I eventually became old enough to get a job and start living on my own so I ran away from the orphanage once I got enough money for an apartment. But not even a week after I was living on my own, I came home to see the terrible face of the man who murdered my parents. He apparently came back to kill me too. I screamed and luckily my next door neighbor was a cop so he got there pretty fast with a gun. He was taken into custody, but…" she swallowed her sobs so she could finish. "They couldn't find enough evidence to put him as the murderer for my parents. And he lied and said he was in my apartment because he got a call that I needed my drain fixed. Before I found him in my apartment, he clogged the drain on purpose so his story would check out. Then they just let him go." She looked at the window across from the couch they were sitting and just stared at it. "I'm still scared that he might come back." Her voice was a whisper and a fresh set of tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Mai and Midnight laughed.

"I can't believe I told you all of that. I never told anyone and I only met you a few hours ago." Mai said smiling.

"Yah me too." Midnight replied.

Someone cleared their throat near the door and both girls jumped up in surprise.

They turned around to see the face of none other than Naru. Naru held up a brown purse. "You left your purse at the office when you left in a hurry, I tried calling you but your phone must have been on silent." He explained with a new emotion glinting in his eyes.

"Naru!" she yelled in surprise. "How long were you standing there?" she asked nervously. Not wanting to make eye contact, she stared at her lap.

"Long enough." He said.

Mai's eye twitched at his answer and her ears blew steam from her anger. She shot up off of the couch and glared at her boss.

"What the hell kind of answer is that!" she shouted. Midnight stared at her with wide eyes and Naru raised an eye brow at her.

Mai then realized what she said and she immediately fell back on the couch with a soft _thud_.

"I'm sorry, talking about these things kind of makes my emotions go out of control." She said sheepishly.

Naru rolled his eyes at his assistant and set her purse down on the small table that was beside the door.

"Just both of you be at the office by eight o'clock, and don't be late." He said, walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

Midnight just blinked and Mai smiled.

"I guess that means you have a job now." Mai said, nudging the other girl.

"Then that also means that he was there long enough to hear that I needed a job." She said grimly.

"Then that means…" Mai's voice trailed off and she turned her head slowly to the door.

"He heard everything." They both said.

"NARU!" they shouted.

Their black haired boss walking out to his car heard them and he smirked. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So what do you think? Did you like it? This was originally a Naru/OC and a Mai/Yasu with a completely different story line and OC but nobody was reading it and I kind of figured it was because Naru was with an OC so I changed it. Now it's something completely different and I actually like this better than my other one. XD until next time! That's when they get their first case, and trust me, I'm going to try to make it as scary as possible! MWAHAHAHA *cough cough*. It would mean so much to me if you review!

:3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyonez! ;) here is another chapter and this is their first case XD I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS! But I've never written a horror anything before so sorry if it sucks. Anyway I really feel like crap today, I think I'm sick DX but maybe I'll get better by tomorrow *hopefully…maybe…eh…probably not.* :p ENJOY!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

Mai's POV

Before I even stepped one foot into the door, I heard the words I hear every morning.

"Mai, you're late." Naru was leaning on the doorway to his office with a not too pleased look on his face.

I just scratched the back of my head sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, technically it wasn't our fault." I said. John and Masako stopped their conversation to listen in, as did Madoka and Lin.

Naru raised an eye brow at me and put on his all-knowing smirk.

"Then who's was it?"

"Well, there was this elderly woman-" I was cut off by the voice of Midnight.

"This old chick was standing in front of the bus doors and every time someone went to touch her, she'd whack em with her purse."

"Now who does that sound like?" Bou snickered.

"What did you say!" Ayako's threatening voice came from the kitchen. When everyone turned to look at her, her eyes and face matched perfectly with her hair and she had her purse ready.

Bou visibly gulped and went to hide in a corner. The rest just sweat dropped.

"Anyway, that's why we were late." I finished.

"Yah, son of a bitch nearly took my head off." Midnight grumbled.

"You were cheering her on." I stated in an accusing voice.

"Yes I was." Midnight said, seeming to be pleased with herself.

Naru pushed off of the wall and started to walk towards the entrance.

"So, I guess that means we're off the hook?" I asked uneasily. I really wasn't in the mood for another one of Naru's lectures.

Naru just turned around and looked at me with _'that' _kind of look, so I took that as a sign to drop the subject. I went into the kitchen and a couple of minutes later, came back with a cup of tea in hand for my ever narcissistic boss.

"So who's your friend Mai?" Ayako asked, inspecting Midnight from top to bottom with that calculating look in her eyes.

"Yah, she's totally hot!" a new voice came through the room and everybody jumped at it. I turned around to find that the voice belonged to Yasu.

"Her name's Midnight." Mai put in, seeing as how Midnight didn't look like she was going to introduce herself.

"Monk."

"Ayako."

"John."

"Masako."

"Yasu."

"Madoka."

"And that's Lin and Naru." Mai said, pointing to the two silent men on the other side of the room.

After everyone turned back to their previous actions, Yasu looked Midnight up and down much like the way that Ayako did. Midnight was wearing white undershirt with a bright orange baggy shirt. The loose sleeves ended to about her elbows and one of the sleeves was falling off her shoulder. She also had on a pair of dark wash, ripped up, jean shorts that ended above mid-thigh, and ankle socks with colorful DC shoes with the laces tied on the inside.

Midnight blushed at Yasu's stare and looked at the floor.

"Now Yasu, if you are done flirting with Midnight could you help a brother out!" Bou screamed from the other side of the room where Ayako was currently chasing the Monk with her purse.

The Monks words made Midnight's face even redder and the rest of the team sweat drop.

"Sorry Monk, I would it's just…" Yasu trailed off after seeing the glare that the Miko was sending him. He didn't dare to say another word.

"If you all are done fooling around, then I would highly suggest that we get going." Naru stated, already heading out the door.

Everyone suddenly remembered that we had someplace to be and started charging for the door at the same time which resulted in many 'Oww's' 'Ouch's' and a very loud 'Who pushed me into the window!'. ~Courtesy of yours truly~

(remember we are still in Mai's POV people! XD)

After a quick once over of the damage and a disapproving shake of his head from Naru, everyone got into a single file line and I unstuck myself from the window. After everyone was out of the office, Naru locked up and headed downstairs with the rest of us. When we got outside, Lin's van was parked almost right in front of the doors like usual and Monks car was kind of sitting at an angle, almost getting hit by every passing car. I would have suggested that Ayako should drive this time, but flashbacks from the time she played chicken with a truck made me stop before I was sure that my nightmares from the incident would continue. I shook my head and started to walk to Monks car, but then I remembered that since Yasu would be coming with us then that meant that there would only be one extra seat left. I didn't want Midnight to go through the long boring silence from Lin's van, but I also didn't want the others to scare her away if she went with them. I was so conflicted and caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Yasu creep up behind me and fiercely poke both my sides.

"Jumper cables!" he shouted with a laugh. When his fingers came in contact with my sides, I let out a small yelp and leapt back away from my attacker. Let's just say that luck wasn't on my side today. When I leapt back, I tripped on a rock *that was suspiciously placed in the middle of the sidewalk* and fell backwards. I shut my eyes tight and expected to feel the pain of the concrete ground like I do every time my daily clumsiness kicks in, but it didn't come. Instead, I felt two strong arms come from my right and wrap themselves around my waist. One was underneath the middle section of my back, keeping me from falling on the ground, and the other was draped across my stomach and holding my left side, keeping me close to them. I opened my eyes hesitantly to see the beautiful face of my ever so young boss.

'WAIT, did I just call him beautiful? What's wrong with me?' I grumbled in my head.

It took a while to realize that we've been in that position for a while, so I jumped up on my feet with a furious blush spreading across my face.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked. 'Damn, why do you do this to me Naru!' i shouted in my head.

I could have sworn I saw a light blush on his face before he turned away with a small smile…. WAIT! Did Naru just smile? I think I might have accidentally put something in his tea.

"We have to get going. We're already late as it is, seeing as how you buffoons decided to fool around when we are on a tight schedule." And there's the jerk ass comment that always ruins such a beautiful moment. How I learned to expect them let alone get use to them has never seized to amaze me.

Everyone started to get into the vans and before I knew it, I was the only one standing on the sidewalk. It looks like Yasu dragged Midnight into Monks car, so that means-

"Mai, come on let's go." Naru told me. *sigh* I have to ride in Lin's van with Naru.

Wow, this was going to be an awkward car ride.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Still Mai's POV

You know how I said that this was going to be an awkward car ride? Well scratch awkward. This is a whole new thing, I can't even describe it with words. Apparently, we needed ALL of the equipment because the case was at a mansion. So of course, the entire van was filled with the equipment except for the front seats….that only seat TWO people….there are THREE people trying to fit in this van. You do the math. Monks van took off already, leaving Lin's van stuck in park until we could figure out how I was supposed to fit in the van with them.

"Tanyama-san, why don't you sit in Naru's seat." Lin suggested.

My face turned beat red and Naru and I both replied at the same time, "No!"

"Don't be foolish Lin. Mai can sit in the back."

Lin raised an eye brow at his charge. "And where exactly do you propose she sits?" he asked.

Naru turned around to look in the back, but when he saw that not even a small child could fit back there, he sent a glare to all of the 'god forsaken' equipment as Naru described it in his head.

"Then she can sit on the middle consol." Naru stubbornly argued.

"Number one, that's not even a real seat. Number two, it has no seat belt. The client is a long ways away. What if we were to get into an accident? She would be sent flying through the windshield." Lin reasoned.

As soon as the words left Lin's mouth, an image of me flying head first through the glass went through both mine and Naru's mind at the same time. I shuddered and Naru's skin grew a little paler than it already was.

"Fine." The narcissist grumbled. He undid his seatbelt and slid out of the car.

(the cars are going to be like America's. that's how I picture it and it's kind of hard to picture it any other way.)

I gave him a questioning look and his reply was 'I like to sit by the window.' I rolled my eyes and went in the vehicle, making sure to save enough room for Naru. When he slid in next to me, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. We were pressed shoulder to shoulder and we knew that this was going to be a long car ride. Naru pulled the seatbelt out and reached across me to buckle it. I was completely fine with it until he turned to look at me and I realized how close our faces were. They were centimeters apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face. My cheeks began heating up and so did his but ever so slightly. Naru quickly sat up all the way and faced forward. Lin looked very amused.

'I'm glad someone is getting a kick out of this.' I grumbled in my head.

"You know this is illegal." Naru said once Lin started to drive off.

"I would rather have to pay a fine than see Tanyama-san get injured, or worse."

I stiffened at Lin's words. Naru felt this and said, "Nothing's going to happen to you Mai, I promise."

I looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes almost made me HAVE to trust him. So I let out a sigh and started to relax…well as much as I could with Naru squished right next to me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naru's POV

About halfway through the three hour trip, Mai started to doze off. Lucky for me, her head was leaned back on the seat and not on my shoulder. I don't know what it is with her, but every time she touches me in any way, my heart beats faster. So, being this close to her and her practically being on my lap for this long was probably going to kill me. I suddenly focused on the road when I felt my cheeks keat up from thinking about Mai that much. It was then that Lin made a sharp turn, making Mai's head fall on my shoulder.

'I swear he did that on purpose.'

The smug look on Lin's face confirmed my previous accusation. I reminded myself to get back at him later.

A couple of minutes had passed by and before I knew it, I was drifting off into sleep as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lin's POV

When we finally got to the mansion, Naru and Mai were still sleeping…but there position was the cutest I have ever seen. I couldn't pass up this opportunity and I knew I would most likely not get another one, so I took out my phone and snapped a picture. Naru didn't move much while he was asleep, but Mai's thighs were on his lap and their legs were tangled together. Her head was resting on Naru's shoulder and it was slightly tilted up. Naru's was slightly tilted down and their lips were almost touching. Like, the smallest movement from either of them and they would be in a full on kiss.

'I'll have to send this to Madoka.' I thought to myself with a mischievous smirk.

I got out of the car and went to the other side. When I opened their door, both of their eyes snapped open and immediately turned as wide as a dinner plate when they realized how close the other was to them. A bunch of 'Aww'ing and wolf whistles were heard outside of the car. Naru was about to get up, but Yasu came over and pushed him so he fell forward a little more…causing Mai and Naru's lips to crash together. The whistles got louder and a blush spread across both of their faces. Mai's was beat red as always but its shade darkened ten times than normal. Naru's well, forget the light pink tinge, his cheeks were on fire. Not as much as Mai's but it was dark considering his always pale skin. They were still in a lip lock, both of them too stunned to move. Lin was taking pictures the entire time. When Naru finally had the sense to move, they broke apart but their faces were still close to each other.

"Sorry." They both muttered and they leapt out of the car to try to get as far away from each other as possible.

Naru walked to the client with the others following a little ways behind. Yasu was teasing Mai and Monk was glaring daggers at the back of Naru's head for kissing his 'sister'.

Normal POV

The client, who saw the whole ordeal, decided to skip the chit chat and just show them the room which Naru was thankful for. The client showed them their rooms and went off to another room in the humongous house. Naru ordered everyone to bring in the equipment which took about an hour. Then they had to set it up which took twice as long. For Mai and Midnight, it took about an extra half an hour because Mai was showing Midnight how to set it all up. Naru was watching the whole things since he had nothing else better to do.

"-and you press this button to turn the mic on." Mai explained.

"Oh ok. I think I get it now." Midnight smiled.

From Naru's end, Yasu sat down beside the black haired boss and started to stare at the screen with a small smile. Naru though he was looking at Mai like that, so he was about to send Yasu away until he finally realized that he was staring at Midnight, so he let it go.

Mai's POV

Since the room was so big, we had to set up two cameras in there. Since Midnight looked like she finally got the hang of it, I thought I might let her try.

"Why don't you try the next one?" I suggested.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yah, just make sure you don't break it. Naru would be pissed." Mai chuckled.

Naru's POV

'Idiot, doesn't she know this camera is recording?'

Mai;s POV

"So I do this?" Midnight asked. She turned to me for an answer and I inspected the camera.

"Is it working Lin?" I asked through the walkie-talkie.

Normal POV

Lin, who was watching too, held the button down and frowned.

"No, I can't see anything." He replied.

Mai's POV

"Oh my god! I broke the camera! Naru's going to kill me!" Midnight panicked.

I looked over the camera again and found the problem.

I started laughing and Midnight gave me a puzzled look.

"You forgot to put the film in it." I said still laughing slightly.

I stopped laughing to see her reaction. Then we started laughing at the same time.

Normal POV

Naru, who was watching from the camera they previously set up in the same room, smiled.

'I like her laugh.'

Yasu was thinking the same thing, but his silent comment was for a special little black haired newbie.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Normal POV

When Mai and Midnight got finished, it was already three o'clock. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Mai and Midnight taking EVERY room temperature, John and Monk staying in base, Lin and Naru watching the monitors, Ayako and Masako aimlessly wandering around the house trying to sense any spirits, and Yasu running off to the town library to do research on the house.

When everyone returned to base, Naru and Mai wouldn't even spare a glance for the other. If they did, a blush would always creep across their faces. So they avoided all eye contact as much as possible. Ever since the incident in the car that morning, whenever Naru even thought about Mai, a blush would come its way onto his cheeks and he would get all distracted. And Mai, well, let's just say that Naru got the better end of the deal. Every time they were even in the same room together, Mai was more clumsy than usual and her face was always flushed no matter how far away they were.

"Mai, tea." Naru's demanding voice pierced the silence and a grumbling Mai got up and went to the mini kitchen that was attached to the base.

When she came back with a tray of tea in hand, she tripped on the leg of the table and fell to the floor…well the tea fell to the floor. Naru grabbed Mai's wrist just in time so he could spin her around. She landed on his lap with her hands resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. The both blushed and stayed frozen. Lin again took pictures of the two. Mai then jumped up and so did Naru.

"I'll get a towel/bag!" they said in unison. Naru looked on one side of the room for a towel and Mai looked on the other for a bag. Monk ended up handing Naru a towel and Ayako handed Mai a bag. They both came back to the mess of tea and shattered pieces of glass. Naru started to wipe up the tea and Mai tried to pick up the shattered pieces of glass without getting cut.

"Ow." Mai grumbled when her finger got sliced on a pretty large piece of glass.

Midnight has only know Mai for 24 hours and already she knew this was going to happen. So she handed the out and ready first aid kit to Naru.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked her with a glare.

Midnight rolled her eyes and said, "Help her, she's bleeding."

Naru narrowed his eyes at her but accepted the box anyways. He took out all the necessary supplies and walked over to Mai who was crouched on the floor, trying to pick up the rest of the pieces.

He stood her up by her shoulders and let her to the desk and chair. 'sit' he told her. Mai obeyed and sat in the leather office chair.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, can you finish picking up the glass." It was really a question, it was leaning more towards the demand side but for once, Ayako didn't mind.

Naru sat on the desk right in front of Mai.

"Give me your finger."

Mai did as told and held out her left pointer finger. He cleaned the cut with an alcohol wipe, put Neosporin on a Band-Aid, and put the Band-Aid on her finger. She got up and muttered a quick thanks before heading off towards the couch.

"I suggest you all get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow." Naru said to the bunch of ghost hunters.

Everyone just nodded their heads and walked back to their respective rooms, boys in one room and girls in the other.

Naru sat down with a sigh and spared a glance at his first assistant. Lin was typing with his phone hooked up to his computer. Naru didn't know what he was doing, but he really didn't care.

When Lin looked at the attachments that he put on the email he tried so hard to hide back a snicker.

'Modoka is going to love these.' *smirk*

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: sorry guys, I know it's long. It was going to be longer but it's kind of late and I wanted to update today. Bye XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyonez! ;) Gomen'nasai *I'm so sorry!* I re-read the last chapter so I could see where I was with the story…and I saw all the mistakes I made DX even though I'm not going to go back and change it, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Naru had told everyone to go to bed about four hours ago. Everyone did as told, even Lin. Now Naru was the only one inhabiting the guest room/base. He sat in the old, worn, leather chair that sat in front of the monitors, looking at them with every ounce of boredom a normal human being can muster.

'Damn my kindness. I should have made Lin stay here so he could be the one to watch these boring screens.' He thought to himself. Now he knew how Lin felt every time he told the Chinese man to watch the monitors. Though he felt slight pity for his 'babysitter', he still didn't want to do the job.

He glanced at the case file and all of his self-taken notes wondering if he should go through them while the base was finally quiet. Even though it would probably get the case done about an hour faster, he decided against it, for he was supposed to be focused on the small TV's. He glanced back at the screens and mentally cursed himself for not paying attention. While he was damning his kindness to hell and wishing Lin to be the poor bastard to do this job, someone *'or something' as Naru thought* opened the door to the girls bedroom. There was a dark figure that slowly trudged out of the room and started walking towards the base's direction in a very zombie-like manner. After a couple of seconds of trying to make out the figure on the screen, Naru got frustrated and tried to turn on the night vision on the camera. As he tried to do so, he miserably watched sparks fly from the electronic device and completely shut off from another screen. All Naru could do was watch anxiously as the figure came closer…and closer…and closer, until it was almost to its apparent destination. The boy's muscles tensed upon hearing the base door creak open just a crack, signaling that somebody was there.

'Or something.' He reminded himself.

Daring himself to turn around, he rotated his head until the intruder was in his line of vision. Once he saw them he scowled and turned back around with an annoyed grunt. Standing in the doorway was none other than Mai Taniyama in all her pajama clad glory, his assistant that was _supposed _to be sleeping.

'Maybe she had a dream.' The grumpy teen thought to himself.

When he looked back at her, she was staring at him with those big brown eyes with an innocent look in them.

"Naru," she whispered.

"Yes Mai?"

"I had a dream." She said softly. Even though her voice was low, Naru still heard her voice crack at the end.

He sighed. 'What did she see this time?'

Naru started thinking back to all of the times when Mai had a dream pertaining to a case. She sometimes woke up panting really hard, screaming, and once she threw up the minute her eyes opened. All of the dramatic awakenings left her immobile for a little while afterwards so it couldn't be that bad if she was walking to base.

'But she could have woken up hours ago. You can't rule out the worst case scenario.' A voice in his head spoke.

'Yah but the worst case scenario is always scary. It probably wasn't even all that bad.' Said another.

'Why do I have different voices in my head?' Naru thought to himself. 'And why does it sound like Takigawa and Lin?' *I'll give you three guesses on whose voice goes to which statement. XD*

Naru was broken out of his thought when he heard sniffling coming from behind him. With a half-hearted sigh of annoyance, Naru got up to go make tea for the sobbing brunette. When he came back to where he saw her last, she was curled up in a ball on the couch. Her knees were pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs to pull them even closer to her. Naru sighed. Even though he would never admit it, he hated seeing her like this. It broke him a little on the inside to think of what she had to have seen in order to break her normally cheery attitude.

Naru handed her the tea and sat down beside her after grabbing his black notebook. He opened it up to a blank page and got his pen ready.

"What did you see Mai?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mai's POV

Half an hour earlier…

Dream world…

When I got to the dream world, Gene was already there. He waved me over and he gave me a big brotherly hug.

"Gene! I've missed you, where have you been?"

"What, I was gone for two weeks on vacation and you fall apart without me?" Gene asked me with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Vacation? Not to sound rude or anything, but you're dead. How can you go on vacation?" I asked as we pulled apart from our hug.

Gene put a hand over his heart and faked a pained expression.

"Well, just because I'm here almost every time you sleep, doesn't mean I can't go out into the real world."

I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled.

"So, did you want to show me anything, or are you just here to bug me." I fake deadpanned.

Gene faked a tear and wiped it away adding unnecessary drama to his actions.

"Well, if you_ must _know, I do have something to show you, but since you don't appreciate my services I don't see any reason to help you." He turned away with a dramatic huff and crossed his arms.

I giggled and poked his back.

"You're really good at acting. Maybe you should try out for the drama club." I teased.

Gene turned around with a pair of sunglasses and his hair slicked back.

"I know. Everyone was always telling me that I was born for fame." A couple of cameras flashed around him, leaving me with black spots in my vision.

'What the hell?'

Feeling frustrated, I frantically waved my hands around and everything returned to the normal pitch blackness with green orbs floating everywhere.

"You said you had something to show me." I stated.

Gene's expression turned serious and he nodded his head grimly.

"I'm afraid so." He pointed to a spot in the darkness just before my vision blurred and refocused. It was only about five seconds when I realized that I could move my own body.

'Shit, it's first person…'

"Shini, you have to." A man said to me.

'I guess I'm Shini.' I concluded with a mental nod of my head.

The man who spoke to me was at least five and a half feet tall and had messy brown hair that stuck out every which way. His eyes were a dull blue and he had on an annoyed expression.

"But Ketsuki, I don't want to go to therapy!" I felt myself say. From what I could see through the mirror beside me, Shini was about two inches shorter than Ketsuki. Shini's hair was a dirty blond and neatly matted but the boys had the same eye color, so I could only assume that they were brothers.

Ketsuki faced the shorter of the two.

"Yes you are." He growled.

"But why do I have too?" Shini asked with a pout.

"Because you're a big baby who can't handle a little mess!"

"It's not my fault I have OCD." Shini whispered quietly.

If I could, I would have raised my eyebrow at this. 'They were fighting because Shini had OCD? Well that's kind of stupid.' I mentally shook my head as I continued to act out my half in the petty argument.

"Everyone keeps making fun of you which in turn reflects badly on me!" Ketsuki shouted furiously.

'He's doing this because of his reputation? Well aren't we a little snobbish.' I thought with a soundless huff of annoyance.

"Don't worry; it's not really you the jocks like. They just hang out with you because you act like an ass to the smarter kids!" Shini countered, raising his small voice for the first time since I got here.

"Why you little-" Ketsuki charged at Shini and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off of me!" the smaller boy shouted. The sad part about my visions were that A.) they really happened to somebody, and B.) I feel everything…

Ketsuki didn't reply as he pressed roughly on the boy's neck with his arm, effectively cutting off his air supply. Inside of Shini's body, my eyes grew wide as I realized I couldn't breathe. Shini's face started turning red, and then purple. Finally getting his wits together, Shini kneed the heavy boy in the stomach, making him roll off of him. Shini gasped for breath and stood up abruptly. He started to run away towards the direction of the front door so he could make an escape. In Ketsuki's previous haste to knock the smaller boy down, he bumped into a small end table, making it fall to the floor. As Shini ran past it, his breath hitched and his muscles tensed at the sight, but he willed himself to go on. By that time, Ketsuki had risen off of the floor and started to chase his brother.

"Get back here!"

Shini looked back and saw that his brother was advancing quickly. At this rate, he knew that Ketsuki would grab him if he stopped to open the door, so he changed his direction and sped off down the hall. Shini was so scared; he didn't notice that he was heading straight for the kitchen that only had one door. Shini soon realized his mistake when he entered the room. He swiftly turned around in time to see Ketsuki enter and close the door behind him with a slam.

'You stupid son of a-' my thoughts were cut off my the man my hatred was focused on. My annoyance however, was directed at a certain smaller dream person.

"Welcome to therapy 101. I am Dr. Ketsuki and I will be your therapist for today." Ketsuki bit back a chuckle as he watched his brother's horrified expression.

Ketsuki started to take stuff off of the counter and throw it on the floor, making a mess that Shini obviously couldn't handle.

"It's just a small mess that could be cleaned up in a matter of seconds." He tried to reason, but the harshness in his tone wasn't making the situation any easier.

Shini's breathing slowly picked up until he was hyperventilating. Shini tried to go over to the mess to clean it up, but Ketsuki kicked him square in the chest, sending him back away from the clutter. Ketsuki thought he would eventually get over it, but it looked like it was only getting worse. His eye twitched in annoyance as he started to form a small headache from the terrified whimpers coming out of his brother's mouth. With a new emotion in his eyes that he has never shown before, he picked up a kitchen knife and stalked over to Shini, whose breathing got heavier by the minute. With one swift motion, Ketsuki sliced the boy's throat open, hoping to stop the noise. He threw the knife on the ground and spared his dying brother one last glance before he stomped out of the kitchen. I felt immense pain in my throat and I started to feel light headed. I knew that even if I die in these dreams as someone else, that I would always make it out alive, but that didn't stop me from freaking out over the feeling of losing my life. I just sat helplessly in Shini's body as my world suddenly turned black.

When I opened my eyes again I shot up out of bed, panting hard. My vision focused on my surrounding and I realized that I was back in the real world in the girl's room. Carefully sparing a glance at my two friends, I realized that they were still sleeping, so that means that I didn't wake them up. My muscles relaxed at the thought that I wouldn't be bombarded with questions and other annoying actions. Ayako, being the persistent part time doctor that she is, would insist on checking me over and demanding me off of the case. Masako would just make snide comments about how I was a big baby and I only wanted attention. I really couldn't handle that right now.

When I could finally move my body, I quietly slipped out of bed and made a hasty beeline for the door before any one of them could wake up and ask what I was doing out of bed and wandering a haunted house by myself. After I closed the door as quietly as I could in my shaken up state, I started to walk slowly down the hall. I started to shake and stumble when I realized that the hallway I was walking in now, was the one that Ketsuki was chasing Shini through. The base door was on my next right, but if I kept going straight than I would be in the kitchen. Now that I think about it, the last time I went into the kitchen there was a big red stain on the tile flooring. I started to feel sick when realization finally caught up to me that it was Shini's blood and not just a Kool-Aid stain like I had thought before.

I shook the thoughts from my head when I was in front of the door to base. I wasn't sure if Naru was sleeping or not, so I opened the door just a crack to see inside. Once I saw that he was indeed awake, I opened the door fully, allowing myself in. I saw Naru turn his head in my direction slowly. Once he saw me, his face turned into a scowl and he turned back around. I'm guessing he thought I was someone else….or something else.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Normal POV

"Is that all Mai?" Naru asked the fidgety girl.

Mai nodded and turned her head to look at the monitors. Everything seemed normal, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Naru looked over the notes he took on what his assistant told him and he made more notes here and there. When he looked back up from his paper, he took one glance at Mai's worried expression and sighed.

"What's wrong Mai?" he asked. Said girl turned her head ever so slightly so she could see her boss. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." She finally said.

Naru looked at the monitors and averted his gaze back to the brunette in front of him.

"Mai, there are cameras everywhere. Nothings is going to happen." He reassured her.

No matter how soothing his voice was though, the feeling was still there and it was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Just then, the base door slammed open and the two occupants of the room snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. Standing there in the doorway was a very troubled looking Monk. Naru and Mai gave him questioning looks.

"John's been taken."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: yah…most of you are probably hatten on me cause I made the ghost kidnap the most adorable priest in anime DX but oh well, it had to be done *sighs dramatically* anyway please review XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyonez! ;) I know I know, John is the last person I would've wanted to get taken by the ghost. But as you will see in Yasu's research later in this chapter, he just fits the victim profile. Anyway, you might want to get to reading. I worked hard on this chapter XD Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Mai's eyes widened in shock and Naru grumbled a few choice words under his breath. Monk came and sat on the couch to catch his breath.

"Oh, three people in a dark room. Do I smell a love triangle?" everyone looked up to find the owner of the voice. Yasu and Lin were standing in the doorway while Yasu had a playful smirk. An anime glare reflected off of his glasses as he looked between the three occupants of the room. Lin pushed past him in annoyance and went straight to the monitors.

"Johns been taken by the ghost." Mai whispered just loud enough for the college student to here. She was so sad right know she wasn't even bothered by the comment.

Yasu's smirk immediately fell and his eyes widened just a fraction. Lin stopped his typing and started to check the recordings.

"What?" Yasu asked disbelievingly.

"You heard her." Naru growled.

Yasu's eyes saddened and his shoulders slumped as he walked to the couch.

Midnight, Ayako, and Masako entered the room.

"What happened here?" Midnight asked, taking in everybody's grim faces.

Mai sighed, obviously not wanting to repeat herself. The three females in the doorway looked at everybody and noticed one person missing.

"Where's John?" Ayako asked cautiously, afraid that her guess was correct.

Mai looked at them with saddened eyes and they seemed to get the message.

Their curious expressions fell into more forbidding ones. By that time, Naru had moved to a chair beside Lin's and Monk started rubbing Mai's back soothingly. Ayako took the empty seat beside the teary eyed brunette and Midnight and Masako took the remaining seats on the couch that Yasu was sitting on. In a few seconds flat, the air became thick with murderous tension. Everyone hated it when one of their team members were taken, especially John or Mai. They seemed to be the heart and soul of the group. Midnight unconsciously laid her head on Yasu's shoulder while she thought up plans to rid the ghost in the most painful way possible and Masako, in a very un-ladylike fashion, pulled her folded legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Everyone wasn't completely shocked by the mediums reaction. They knew that something was going on between the ex-priest and the medium. It's the whole reason why John left priesthood to begin with. That was one memorable day for all of them. But that's another story for another time.

After about half an hour of silence, Yasu turned his wandering gaze to his boss and cleared his throat to get his attention. Once he had it, the researcher stood up off of the couch and left a very dazed Midnight's head to fall on the once occupied cushion. "What the hell?" she questioned. The researcher chose to ignore it though.

"I think now would be a good time to tell everyone what I found on the house."

There was a slight pause while Naru's fist clenched and unclenched.

"That would be very helpful." The boss said through clenched teeth, slightly annoyed that the college student had not said anything sooner.

Yasu cleared his throat and pulled a folder out of thin air.

"Well, the house was built in 1954. After its construction, it wasn't occupied until roughly three years later when a newlywed couple decided to buy it. They stayed there and had a child who inherited the house when his parents both died on a trip to the Bahamas. Apparently they died when there was a hurricane. One of the trees fell on the house they were staying at. That was in 1979. The son now twenty, kept the house until he married two years later and moved to a different state. The house stayed unoccupied for ten more years. Nobody wanted to buy it because the foundation was all dirt. But in 1991 a family of four bought the house and put in new foundation. There was a mother, father, and two brothers. They were the Shiboru's. Now, this family is quite interesting. The two brothers were like polar opposites. The oldest was named Ketsuki and the youngest by like, two years was Shini."

Upon hearing those names, Mai visibly stiffened but nobody mention anything, especially Naru who knew about her dream.

Yasu continued, "Anyways, Ketsuki was one of the school jocks and Shini was basically an outcast with no friends. One day, the neighbors heard yelling in the house, so they called the police. When they arrived, they found Shini dead one the kitchen floor and Ketsuki nowhere in sight. The parents were on a business trip then, and had to come home early. The police eventually found Ketsuki in the park about an hour later. They questioned him and his story seemed to check out so they let him go home. The next day, Ketsuki didn't show up for school. When one of his friends went to check it out, Ketsuki was dead. When the paramedics arrived, they said that the cause of death was a stab wound to the stomach. About ten mysterious kills later, there was yet another open house. One of the potential buyers had a heart problem and needed to be hooked up to a heart monitor at all times. Just before he died, his heart beat showed an erratic pattern. When specialists looked at it, they concluded that he almost died from being scared to death. Now a couple of years has passed and the ghost has killed fifteen people, the last victim was the current owners nephew. That was at the beginning of this month. According to the pattern of the killings, every four months two people are supposed to die."

There was a long pause and Naru of course had to be the one to break it.

"Is there any specifications to the killings?"

Yasu froze for a minute and then sweat dropped.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that."

"Well, all the victims are male. Their age ranges from 15-20. I'm guessing that's why they took John. He fits the profile, but so do we." Yasu said, addressing Naru.

"Then, if we don't solve this soon, either Yasu or Naru is going to get taken." Ayako stated.

"Takigawa, prepare for an exorcism."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: hey guys! I know it's not long but it has a lot of info from Yasu in there and I wanted to update before school started to be too much of a pain. Anyways, until next time :3


End file.
